Manikin
Game *Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne Corpse clan About .]] Manikins with the aforementioned strength pertain to three special individuals: *Futomimi - The leader of the Manikins, and the only being in existence that can see the immediate future. *Sakahagi - A renegade Manikin who skins his own kind to assimilate their power. * The nameless Manikin who served as a priestess to Gozu-Tennou. Among the ranks of the Manikins, there are also some noteworthy characters: *'The Collector Manikin:' The only Manikin who pulled his hood down to cover his eyes. Does anything to increase his collection of man-made items. *'Junk Shop Manikin:' This Manikin expresses open admiration towards Hito-Shura, and takes pride in his so-called "alternative lifestyle". He also makes a habit of saying "faaabulous" almost every time. *'Puzzle Boy Manikin:' A child who challenges Hito-Shura to clear all 20 levels of an arcade puzzle game, offering an "insect-like object" as a reward. Profile .]] ''Shin Megami Tensei III: Nocturne'' During the Conception, every human being who was not in the Shinjuku Medical Center were killed. The spirits of the deceased emerged one after the other, and were destined to fade away or ascend to the great beyond. However, many strong spirits felt that they were not ready to leave this world, so they simply lingered as they are. Some of them even lent themselves to the earth, creating a human simulacrum from mud akin to the ways commonly mentioned in most creation theories. These beings that resembled humans came to be known as Manikins. Manikins often experience involuntary spasms. The true cause is unknown, but it is often said that this is due to the volatile nature of the many spirits contained within a single Manikin. Because of their haphazardly-created bodies, Manikins lack physical strength and were easily subdued by demons. Most of them were taken in by the Mantra demons of Ikebukuro and subjected to slave labor. They were worked to the point of submission and imprisoned for trifle acts. Their punishment was often administered on the spot, either by death, or constant absorption of their Magatsuhi. Some disgruntled Manikins will even attack anyone at random within Ikebukuro, despite the fact that they can never really win. Those Manikins who could no longer endure their wretched life as slaves created a tunnel at Zoshigaya Cemetery and sought refuge in the Great Underpass of Ginza, making homes within it's labyrinthine corridors. Though they found peace living underground for a while, it was to be short-lived. Following the fall of the Mantra, the surviving remnant demons rounded all of them up and took them to Kabukicho Prison where were tortured more than before, as well as constantly drained of Magatsuhi by the Mizuchi jailer and the Naga guards. After Hito-Shura defeated the Mizuchi jailer and indirectly rescued them in the process (his true purpose was to find Isamu), their leader Futomimi led the Manikins on a treacherous exodus to Asakusa, promising them a world of peace, free from suffering and slavery. The Manikins consider Asakusa to be their ancestral domain because their original birthplace in Mifunashiro was at the very center of it. The Manikins started to clean up and rebuild several buildings within Asakusa from the ground up to serve as their new home village, living in hope that Futomimi will bring about a utopia for their kind by creating a Reason. Regrettably, their efforts would come to naught as the Manikins would soon be hunted down by the Yosuga demons under Chiaki, and will lose hope and direction when Futomimi is killed while trying to protect Mifunashiro. When the time of creation drew nearer, several surviving Manikins from the assault in Asakusa scaled the Tower Of Kagutsuchi, hoping for a last shot at creating the world that Futomimi had envisioned for them. Unbeknownst to them, fate had prevented them from participating in creation from the very beginning. Once the new world is created, they will inevitably die the same way they once did as humans.